Cousin's in Time: Part II
by AK1028
Summary: When Marty and Annie go to the future with Doc to save their future kids...their own time line becomes corrupt! Now, it is up to all three of them to go back to 1955 to save 1985! But as they save 1985...Doc is set back or forward into time! Rated T for swearing. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Cousins in Time: Part II**

October 26, 1985

10:45 a.m.

(Marty and Annie go out to the garage and open it. They see a truck there. Marty goes over to it and pumps his fists.)

Marty: This couldn't be more perfect.

Annie: I agree. Your parents are being cool about us working for Doc, they actually care about you now and everyone is successful… You can't ask for more.

Marty: (He smiles. He goes over to her.) There is just one thing I can ask for, Annie.

Annie: (She gives him a curious stare.) And what's that?

Marty: You let me kiss you.

(Marty strokes her hair, caresses her cheek, and kisses her passionately. Just then, three sonic booms capture their attention. They break out of their kiss and see the De Lorean. They both go over and Doc gets out.)

Doc: Marty, Annie! (He runs over to them and grabs them both.) You got to come back with me!

Marty: (He passes his hand over Doc's visor.) Where?

Doc: (He flips up his visor.) Back to the future!

(Doc goes over to the garbage and takes a few things.)

Annie: Wait a minute. What are you doing now?

Doc: I need fuel! (He flips up the compartment that says, Mr. Fusion. He puts the garbage into it.) Quick, you two. Get in the car.

Marty: Wait a minute, Doc. We just got back.

Annie: Yeah and we were just about to take Marty's new truck out for a spin.

Doc: Well, I'm sorry you two but that's just going to have to wait.

Marty: Why, what happens to us in the future?

Annie: Yeah, do we become assholes or something?

Doc: Oh, no. You and Marty both turn out fine but it's your kids! Something has to be done about your kids!

(Marty and Annie exchange surprised looks and they climb into the De Lorean. Doc backs up onto the road.)

Marty: Hey, Doc. You better back up.

Annie: Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH.

Doc: Roads? Where we're going we don't need... (he flips down his visor) roads.

Biff: (He comes out of the house.) Marty, Annie. You should see these new matchbooks I had printed out! (The De Lorean takes off. He is surprised.) A flying De Lorean? (The De Lorean zaps into time, leaving a pair of flying fire trails behind.) What the hell is going on here?

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

(Meanwhile, with our heroes, they arrive on a highway in the middle of a rainstorm. A taxi cab flies in front of them. Both Marty and Annie scream and Doc swerves just in time.)

Marty: Doc, what the hell was that?

Doc: Taxi cab.

Annie: (She's a little freaked.) I thought we were flying!

Doc: (He smiles.) Precisely!

Marty: Alright Doc. Where are we? When are we?

Doc: We're descending on Hill Valley, California on October 21, 2015.

Annie: 2015? You mean we're in the future?

Doc: Yes, Annie we are.

Marty: Doc, what's going on?

Annie: Yeah, what's the deal?

Doc: I need you two to take the places of your future children.

Marty: Wait a minute here, Doc. Are you telling us that Annie and I...are married?

Annie: (Doc nods.) How the hell can we be married? We only kissed once!

Doc: I know it seems impossible but it's true. Hang on. This is our exit. (He turns off the highway and lands on an old road. He opens the doors of the De Lorean.) You two need to get out and change.

Marty: Right now?

Annie: It's pouring rain!

Doc: (He checks his watch.) Wait three more seconds. (Three seconds pass and the rain lets up and the sun comes out. He gets out of the De Lorean.) Right on the tick, amazing. Too bad the weather service isn't as efficient as the weather service... (Marty and Annie get out of the De Lorean, too. He starts to pull on his face.) Sorry for the disguise you two but I had a change of blood, which added a few years to my live. (He pulls off the mask. He looks about the same.) What do you think?

Marty: You look great, Doc.

Annie: Yeah, really awesome.

Marty: (He turns back around.) The future. I've got to check this out, Doc.

Doc: All in due time, Marty. We have a mission to accomplish.

Marty: Tell me about my future. I mean, I know I make it big but…

Annie: Oh, come on, Marty. Do you think Doc is really going to tell you that? Didn't you learn anything back in 1955?

Doc: Annie is right, Marty but you'll both learn about your futures soon enough. Take off your shirt, Marty. (He gets out a luggage thing.) Put on the jacket and the shoes. Annie, you're with me. (He gets some binoculars.) We've got a mission to accomplish! (He and Annie take off and he looks through the binoculars and sees a look-alike of Marty and Annie.) Right on schedule. (He gives Annie a headband and a white sweater.) Put these on.

Annie: Sure thing, Doc. (She puts the headband on her head.) What about the sweater, waist or wear?

Doc: Waist. (Annie ties the sweater around her waist.) Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future daughter, Emma Clara McFly.

Annie: Emma...that's a pretty name, Doc.

Doc: (He smiles at her.) I agree with you, Annie. Let's go check on Marty.

(Doc and Annie go back to Marty.)

Marty: Powered laces, awesome! (He looks up and sees Doc and Annie.) Doc, who the hell is this?

Annie: (She rolls her eyes.) Marty, it's me, Annie!

Marty: (He perks up and blushes.) Wow, Annie. You're really pretty.

Doc: (Annie blushes.) Oh, pull out your pants pockets. (Marty and Annie do as they are told.) All kids of the future wear their pants inside out. Put on this cap. (He puts the cap on Marty's head.) Perfect. You're the spitting image of your future son, Clayton Brown McFly.

Marty: Clayton...cool name, Doc.

Annie: And you better address me as Emma until we straighten out whatever it is straightened out.

Doc: (He shows them a paper.) Looks at what happens to your son.

Marty: (He takes the paper.) Our son? (He takes a good look at him.) God, he does look just like me. (He reads it aloud.) _"Within two hours of his arrest, Clayton Brown McFly was arrested, tried, and convicted into the state prison."_

Annie: Within two hours?

Doc: The justice system works swiftly now since they abolished all lawyers.

Marty: Aw, this is heavy.

Doc: Oh, gets worse. Next week, your daughter tries to bail him out and she gets set up for twenty years!

Annie: My doppelgänger.

Doc: Don't you two see? This one event has a chain reaction on your entire family causing everything for your family to become miserable. (He gets out a magazine.) Take a look at this.

Marty: (He takes it and it is a report on Marty.) Hey, this is a report on me. (He reads it aloud.) _"Marty McFly, the well-known and top music agent and his life with his wife, Annie Baines-McFly, the successful rejuvenation clinic doctor and their children, Clayton and Emma McFly."_ (He perks up.) I'm a top music agent? Awesome!

Annie: And I'm a doctor of a _'rejuvenation'_ clinic? What the hell is….? (She perks up and sees Doc.) Wait. I'm the one who gave you the new blood, aren't I?

Doc: (He nods.) Indeed, Annie. Now, here's the plan. Marty will go around the corner to the café '80's. One of those nostalgic places not done right. (He gives Marty a fifty.) Go in and order a Pepsi, wait for a guy named Griff. He'll ask you about tonight's opportunity and you tell him no. Whatever he says or whatever he does, say no. Then leave, come back here and wait for Annie and me. Annie and I will try to stall the real Clayton and Emma. (His alarm goes off.) Damn, we're late! Come Annie! We've got to stall Clayton and Emma!

Annie: Good luck, Marty.

Marty: Yeah, you too.

(Annie gets in the De Lorean with Doc and they take off.)

* * *

_AK1028: We'll be going back and forth between Marty and Annie after this so hang on! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

October 21, 2015

8:45 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I walked away from where Doc and Annie departed and entered the city.

I uttered under my breath, "The future."

Everything looked so futuristic. It was cool...yet weird at the same time. I saw that the clock was still not working. They must've gotten enough money to make sure that could stay like that. But, instead of a parking lot in front of the tower, there was a beautiful lake. I turned around and saw a shark coming towards me. I screamed, scared out my mind but it was just a hologram.

I fixed my hat and said, "Shark still looks fake."

The television behind me went on and a young Goldie Wilson was there.

His image said, "Come into Goldie Wilson, the third's hover conversion store. Only 35,999,999.98."

I whistled. _'Too rich for my blood,' _I thought. I went past a historic place on my way to the café '80's and saw some sort of sports almanac. My attention turned to Annie._ 'I wonder how she and Doc are doing,' _I wondered.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Doc landed the De Lorean in an alley. We peeked around the corner and we saw my future children coming our way.

I whispered to Doc, "Now, are you sure that this stun ray won't hurt her, Doc?"

Doc nodded and answered, his voice near a whisper, "I'm sure, Annie. It will only knock her out until we get things done."

I whispered back, "Well, make sure you get the right Emma, Doc."

Doc smiled at me and whispered, "Don't worry, Annie. I know the difference between you and Emma. This should be easy."

I reached out and grabbed Emma's mouth and she was struggling against me.

I whispered, "Easy, Emma. We're doing this for your brother's sake."

With that, Doc knocked her out and I put her down gently. Doc gave me a _'go ahead'_ look and I quickly ran to catch up with my future son. I caught up to him and took Emma's place. Clayton didn't seem to notice the difference.

He finally turned to me and asked, "You okay, Emma? You're awful quiet."

I perked up and answered, "I'm okay, Clay. I'm just worried about you. I hope you tell Griff no later."

He seemed a little taken back and started to say, "I'm wondering if I should tell dad about this..." He shook his head and added, "I better not. He wouldn't help."

I shot him a look and asked, "Why the hell wouldn't he? After all, he is our father!"

Clayton stopped dead in his tracks. _'Uh, oh. Did I say something that I shouldn't have,' _I thought.

Clayton answered, "You're not mom, Emma and I wish you would stop tell me what to do."

I frowned as I was seriously hoping Marty was having better luck than I was.

I looked away from him and answered, "No, I'm not but I do care about your safety, Clay."

I turned back around but I was alone. _'Uh oh. Where the hell did he go so fast,' _I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Marty's POV**

I entered the café '80's and saw that Doc was right. This place wasn't exactly done right... Even though there was a bit of historical accuracy but it wasn't enough. There was technology all over the place. Half of it though I couldn't recognize. One of the televisions came over to me and I ordered a Pepsi, like Doc instructed me. I sat down.

I heard a voice saying, "McFly?"

I turned and saw an old man who looked like Biff. Was it...?

He stated, "I thought so. You're Marty McFly's son; Clayton McFly."

I whispered, "Biff?"

He came over to me and said, "It must really bother you that you're related to such a butthead."

I got mad and responded, "I've got to tell you, George McFly is no butthead."

Biff shook his head and responded, "Not him! You're old man! Marty McFly! The man who took his life and flushed it down completely down the toilet."

_'What the hell is he talking about? Did Doc leave out something,' _I thought.

I mumbled, "I did? I mean, he did?"

Just then, a hulk looking guy came in and screamed, "Gramps, I told you to put two coats of wax on my car!"

Gramps? Wait, then that meant...

Biff answered, "I put the other coat an hour ago, Griff."

My heart skipped a beat. Griff? That was the guy I was supposed to meet!

Griff escorted old Biff out and said to me, "Don't go anywhere, McFly. You're next."

_'Like I'm supposed to be scared,' _I thought. I went over to where some kids were. They were playing Wild Gun Man. I took off my hat and started to play it. I happen to be a crack shot at that.

I heard a voice saying, "Pepsi, please."

I spun around and saw my future son! "Damn!"

I swore. I got onto the ground and went behind the counter.

I heard another voice saying, "Clay, are you sure about this?"

That was either Annie's voice or Emma's voice. _'Double damn,' _I thought. Just then, the doors opened.

I heard Griff saying, "So, have you thought about tonight's opportunity?"

_'Say no,' _I thought.

My son stammered, "W-well, I have thought about it Griff but I think it's a little too dangerous."

I whispered, "He's a complete wimp."

I heard Emma or Annie saying, "Hey, Griff. Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

_'Nice one, Emma or Annie,'_ I thought.

Griff sounded annoyed and responded, "This is none of your concern, Emma. Now, what's it going to be, Clayton?"

Clayton answered, "W-well, I'm going to have to discuss it with my father."

The gang asked, in unison, "You're father?"

Griff responded, "Wrong answer, McFly!"

He flung my future son over the counter and he landed on the ground rather hard.

He said, weakly, "Okay, Griff. I'll do it."

I whispered, "Just stay down and shut up."

I took off his cap as he passed out and got up. Griff seemed surprised that I recovered fast. Emma or Annie's reaction was a happy one.

Griff grabbed my shoulder and said, "Now, let's hear the right answer."

I forced him to let go of me and he stepped back, impressed and responded, "Wow, since when did you become the psychical type?"

I responded, "The answer is no, Griff."

Griff repeated me and said, "No?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, what are you? Deaf and stupid, I said no. Let's go, Emma."

Emma or Annie came over to me and said, "Right behind you, Mar...I mean, Clay."

That alone confirmed who it was.

I whispered, "Annie?"

She nodded carefully as we tried to leave.

Griff called me and asked, "What's the matter, McFly, chicken?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Annie shot me a curious look and I turned around, angry.

I asked, "What did you call me, Griff?"

Griff repeated himself, "Chicken, McFly."

I threw off my hat and responded, "Nobody calls me..." Griff brought out a baseball bat from behind his back and I finished my sentence, "Chicken."

He swung the bat at me. I screamed as Annie and I quickly dodged it. Griff was standing over me and as I tried to fake him out, he stopped my punch cold. He kicked him right in his safe deposit box and threw him into his goons.

Annie yelled, "Run, Clay!"

With that, I ran out the door.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Well, I wasn't expecting this. First I lost track of Clayton, so I followed him into the café '80's. Second, Griff showed up and third, Marty took Clayton's place and now was running for his life. I couldn't help but wonder why Marty got so mad when Griff called him a chicken. I heard a groan and I saw the real Clayton getting up.

I ran over to him and asked, "Clay, are you alright?"

He nodded and answered, "Yeah. But, for a split second there, I thought dad was here...and he was a teenager!"

I gulped. I had to come up with something fast.

I answered, "Uh, you might've hit your head a bit too hard there, Clay."

Okay, it wasn't the best excuse but it was the only thing I could think of.

Clayton seemed to have bought my story and said, "Well, okay. Let's go see where Griff went. I need to tell him something."

I gulped again as I followed my future son out the door. I looked towards City Hall and we saw Griff and his gang being arrested.

Clayton perked up and asked, "I wonder what the hell happened?"

I knew. Marty must've did the same thing he did in 1955, future style. I giggled at that.

Clayton was not paying attention to me and said, grabbing my hand, "We've got to get home, Emma."

_'Uh oh. Doc, Marty. Where the hell are you? I'm in trouble here,' _I thought. So, I decided to stall.

I responded, "What about Griff and don't we have something else to do?"

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Doc. I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

Clayton pulled my arm and said, "We have nothing else to do, Emma. We've got to get home!"

He dragged me to his futuristic car and we took off for our future home. _'Doc, help me,' _I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Marty's POV**

Doc had busted me with the almanac and we saw Clayton taking Annie to our future home.

I perked up at this chance and asked, "You mean I'm going to get to see where I live? I'm going to see myself as an old man!"

Doc shook his head and started to answer, "Marty, I'm afraid that's too risky..." He gasped and added, "Great Scott! Annie could stumble upon her future self! The consequences of that could be disastrous."

I grabbed him and asked, "Whoa, Doc. What do you mean?"

I just hope this wasn't one of those disappearing from the universe sort of thing I went through in 1955.

Doc answered, "I foresee two possibilities. One: coming face-to-face with her younger self, the older Annie will just simply pass out and the younger Annie will use it as it an excuse to leave or two: the meeting could cause a paradox and destroy the universe, limited to our own galaxy. Granted, that's the worst case scenario."

I responded, sarcasm in my voice, "That's a relief."

Though, I couldn't help but wonder why Annie wouldn't faint at the sight of her being old.

Doc brought me out of my thoughts and responded, "We've got to get to your house and make sure that the two don't meet." He added, throwing the almanac in the garbage, "And this stays here. I didn't invent a time machine to win at gambling. I invented a time machine to go through time."

"I know, Doc. I know," I responded.

The two of us got into the De Lorean, unaware that someone was listening in.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

We got to our future home in Hilldale and Clayton pressed his finger up to a plate.

The automatic voice said, _"Welcome home, Clayton."_

_'Cool, automatic welcome,'_ I thought.

Clayton turned to me and said, "I've got some homework I need to finish. Keep an eye out for grandpa and grandma."

I nodded and responded, "Sure, Clay."

With that, Clayton went upstairs. I decided to snoop around. After all, this was my future home. I was looking around, I discovered a picture of me, Marty, and Doc. I took out my wallet, took out a picture of Marty, Doc, and me at Pizza Hut for my seventeenth birthday party, and compared the two pictures. They were the same. I was about to check the other pictures, the doorbell went off. I went to answer and there was an older Aunt Lorraine and Uncle George. Uncle George was upside down.

I said, "Grandma, grandpa! Good to see you! But, what happened to grandpa?"

Aunt Lorraine answered, "Oh, he threw his back out, again."

Clayton came back down and smiled at the company.

He said, "Hi, grandma and grandpa."

Aunt Lorraine waved hello and waved a small package in front of us and said, "I've brought pizza!"

_'That small package has pizza? Now, this is heavy duty stuff,' _I thought.

Clayton perked up and responded, "Who's going to eat all that?"

Uncle George smiled and answered, jokingly, "I could."

Aunt Lorraine went over to a screen and said, "They still haven't fixed this screen yet?"

Clayton shook his head and responded, "Well, the screen repair guy did come but when he call dad chicken, dad threw him out of the house."

I perked up at this. Marty did seem to act different when someone called him chicken.

Aunt Lorraine explained to us, "About thirty years ago, your father tried to prove he wasn't chicken. But he got into a terrible automobile accident."

Clayton perked up and responded, "Oh yeah with the Royals Royce."

Automobile accident with a Royals Royce? That car could rip through any kind of car…even a four-by-four truck. I put my hand to my head, trying to fake that I had a headache.

I said, "I think I'm going to pass on the pizza, guys. I don't feel like myself."

_'If only they knew the truth,' _I thought.

Clayton shot me a look and before he could ask me a question, the automatic voice caught our attention.

The voice said, _"Welcome home, Marty. Lord of the manor, king of the castle."_

I spun around and saw a forty-seven Marty coming in the door. I quickly hid in a closet near-by without anyone noticing me.

I heard him say, "Dad's home!"

_'Ah, crap. Doc, Marty, where the hell are you,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Marty's POV**

Doc was driving me and Einstein to my future home.

Doc explained, very worried, "Annie, that is older Annie, usually gets home about this time. I hope we're not too late."

He pressed his visor up to his eyes. He seemed worried about what he saw.

I asked, "What's wrong, Doc?"

Doc shook his head and answered, "I thought I saw a taxi cab in my rearview display. It's probably nothing."

We landed in front of Hilldale and we got out of the De Lorean.

I said, freaking out, "I live in Hilldale? Aw, this is heavy."

Doc turned to me and responded, "Marty, why don't you change and I'll go find Annie."

Doc ran off with Einstein and I said to myself, "Hilldale, this is bitching."

I couldn't help how Annie was taking all of this and I was wondering what she was finding out. I saw something really strange. A floating disk...walking a dog! I had to walk over and watch. After all, it's not every day you see futuristic things.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I quickly got out of disguise and hoped that no one brought up that Emma was home. I heard the phone ring.

I heard Marty say, "Okay, I've got it in the den. Yo, I'm here."

I heard another voice say, "Hey, it's the big M."

I heard that voice somewhere before...

Marty responded, "Hey, Needles."

I whispered, "Needles?"

I heard Needles saying, "So, had you had a chance to take a look at my proposal? Are you in or out?"

Marty responded, "I'm out, Needles. It's illegal."

Illegal? What the hell? What was Marty doing in illegal dealings or whatever it was?

Needles said, "Oh come on. Unless you want everyone that you're chicken."

I froze. _'Uh oh,'_ I thought.

Marty screamed, "Nobody calls me chicken, Needles! Nobody!"

Marty got into whatever it was and got fired. I took the fax and my heart sunk.

I heard Marty mumble, "What am I going to tell Annie? I'm sorry that I let you down, Doc."

I heard Doc calling me and I saw him in the window.

I ran over and whispered, "Doc, I'm glad to see you!"

Doc smiled at me and whispered, "Go out the front door, Annie. I'll meet you there."

I nodded and responded, "Okay, Doc. I'll be there."

I snuck out of the closet. I put the fax in my pocket.

I heard the automatic voice say, _"Welcome home, Annie."_

I turned and saw my older self.

Her eyes bugged out and she shouted, "I'm young!"

With that, she fainted. I shrugged and saw Doc.

I said to him, jokingly, "You know, I never expected that."

Doc smiled that I was okay.

He turned around and called, "Marty! Come here!"

Marty ran over to me and hug me feverishly.

He let go of me and asked, "Annie, are you okay?"

I smiled and answered, "I'm fine. What were you expecting for a paradox to occur?"

Doc and Marty both looked sheepish.

Doc explained, "That was one of the possibilities. The other possibility was for you would use your older self fainting as an excuse."

Marty shot me a look and asked, "How come you're not worried about growing old?"

I shrugged and answered, "It's a part of life, isn't it?"

We got back to the De Lorean as Doc added, sadly, "This whole experience has shown me that time traveling is too dangerous. So, once we get back to 1985, I'm destroying this inferno time machine."

My face fell as did Marty's.

He asked, "But, Doc. What about humanity? What about where we're going and why?"

I perked up at this and asked, jokingly, "Uh, did I miss something when I was with Clayton?"

Doc got some garbage near-by and added, "I'm just sorry that I won't be able to visit my favorite time, the Old West. Even though I won't be able to time travel anymore, I'll be able to study the other mystery of the world. Uh, that I'll need your help for, Annie."

I shot Doc a look and responded, "Sorry, Doc. Guys will never understand girls. No matter what kind of science stuff you do."

Doc sheepishly smiled and Marty laughed at my joke. We got in the De Lorean.

Doc instructed us, "Everyone, prepare for time dispersal."

With the sound of those three familiar sonic booms, we arrived back in the past. The time circuits read, _'October 26, 1985 at 8:10 p.m.' _Doc seemed distant at first, like something was wrong.

Marty asked, "Did we make it?"

Doc flipped up his visor.

I asked, "Are we back?"

A plane flew by us, scaring us all.

Doc finally answered, scared out of his mind, "We're back."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

October 26, 1985

8:10 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Doc drove up to my house and Annie and I got out.

Doc said, "If you two need me, I'll be at my lab, dismantling this thing."

I nodded and responded, "Right, Doc."

We closed the door and Doc drove off. Annie looked disoriented.

She mumbled, "Something seems wrong here. It's weird."

I looked around myself and got over to the fence. I tried to open it but it was locked.

I mumbled, totally confused and still holding the lock, "What the hell?"

Annie perked up and stated, "This is what I mean. You're fence has never been locked for as long as I've known you and that's a long time."

I started to climb over of the fence and instructed her, "Wait here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, then that means everything is fine."

I hopped over the fence, opened my bedroom window, snuck into my bedroom, and someone was in my bed. It was black girl about twelve or thirteen years old. She started to scream and her father came in, with a baseball bat. He started to yell at me to get out of his house. My heart skipped a beat. Annie was right. Something was indeed wrong.

I ran out the house and yelled to Annie, "Run Annie!"

She shot me a curious look but saw the black man coming out of the house and ran off after me. We stopped in front of several wrecked cars.

I asked, "Annie, what in the world is going on?"

Annie shrugged and answered, "I don't know but we better find a newspaper. Maybe Doc was wrong and we're in the wrong year."

I nodded and we walked off to other house. I picked up the paper on the steps, sat down, and the date said, _'October 26, 1985'_.

Annie perked up at this and responded, "We are in the right year!"

Just then, we heard a rifle.

We heard a voice saying, "Okay, put the paper down you two."

We turned around, saw Strickland, and got up.

I said, happily, "Mr. Strickland! You have no idea how happy we are to see you! It's us sir. Marty and Annie!"

Mr. Strickland aimed his rifle at us responded, "Who?"

Annie waved her hands and answered, franked, "Marty McFly and Annie Baines, sir!"

Mr. Strickland gave us a curious stare and responded, "Well, I don't know you two are and you two look like a slackers."

Annie perked up and asked, "Wait a minute, Mr. Strickland. You mean you don't recognize us?"

I responded, "You gave us detention last week!"

Mr. Strickland gave us curious stares and explained, "Last week? The school burnt down six months ago! Now, I'm going to give you two ten seconds to get off my property with your guts in tack!"

Just when Annie and I were going to try and make a break for it, a car came over and started shooting at Mr. Strickland. We all took cover and Mr. Strickland went chasing after the gang, calling them slackers. Annie and I took off like a shot and ended up in downtown. We looked down and saw the sign and it read, _'Hell Valley'_. We bumped into someone and it was Red.

He slurred, "Watch where you're going you drunken walkers!"

Annie and I said, in unison, "Red!"

We looked around and saw a bunch of bikers. We also saw a hotel where City Hall is supposed to be. A giant sign above the hotel read, in big letters, _'Biff Tannen's Paradise'_.

Annie blurted out, "Biff Tannen? What the hell is going on?"

I shook my head and answered, "I don't know, Annie but we better check this out."

* * *

**Annie's POV**

We went over to a museum where we saw a video.

The announcer spoke and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen, and America's greatest living folk hero, the one, the only, Biff Tannen. Of course, we've all heard the legend, but who is the man? Inside you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America."

The T.V. showed a clip of Biff driving away from a big house with a Ferrari.

Marty perked up at this and asked, "When the hell did he get a Ferrari?"

The narrator continued, "Learn the amazing history of the Tannen family, starting with his great grandfather, Buford _"Mad Dog"_ Tannen, the fastest gun in the west."

The screen changed to a picture of a man with long greasy hair and a cowboy hat.

"See Biff's humble beginnings and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight," the narrator stated.

The T.V. screen changed to a picture of a newspaper. Biff was on the front page throwing money up in the air under the headline HILL VALLEY MAN WINS BIG AT RACES!

"Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak that earned him the nickname, _"The Luckiest Man on Earth"_. Learn how Biff parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named Biffco. Discover how in 1979 Biff successfully lobbied to legalize gambling. And turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel," the narrator continued.

Next popped up a picture of another newspaper reading GAMBLING LEAGALISED in big bold letters.

"I just want to say one thing - God bless America," a video of Biff said.

I rolled her eyes and responded, "Oh brother. He sure does think highly of himself, doesn't he?"

Marty nodded as the narrator continued, "Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love..."

It showed a couple pictures of women with him. The T.V. cut to a picture of Aunt Lorraine.

"...and relive Biff's happiest moments, as in 1973 he realized his lifelong dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Baines-McFly," the narrator commented.

The T.V. went on to show a clip of Aunt Lorraine and Biff leaving the church. Aunt Lorraine looks unhappy and you can tell she was forced into the marriage. Biff leans over and kisses her. Some news reporters run up to him and ask how he's feeling.

"Third time's the charm," Biff replied simply.

Marty screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO!"

I didn't even notice that Biff goons were behind me and knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Marty being knocked over the head too.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

October 26, 1985

10:10 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I woke up and someone in the shadows that looked like my mom.

I mumbled, groggy, "Mom? Mom is that you?"

Mom answered, "There, there Marty. You've been asleep for the past two hours now."

I mumbled, still a little groggy, "I had a horrible nightmare. It…it was awful."

Mom responded, "Well, you're safe and sound now on the good old 27th floor."

I opened my eyes with a start and blurted out, "27th floor?"

The lights went on and mom was there and her breasts were big!

I stammered, "M-mom, t-that c-can't b-be y-you!"

Mom looked at me weird and responded, "Well, of course it's me, Marty. Are you all right?"

I answered, still in shock, "Y-yeah. I-it's just that you're so…big." My thoughts then went to Annie. I asked, "Wait. Where is Annie?"

A light went on behind mom and Annie was there.

She said, rubbing her head, "I'm here, sort of."

Mom perked up and asked, "Are you two hungry? I could order room service."

Annie and I both looked at each other and we blurted out in unison, "Room service?"

Just then, a loud voice caught our attention.

"Lorraine!"

Mom dropped the phone, turned around scared out of her mind, and responded, "Oh my God it's your father."

I got curious and repeated her, "My father?"

The doors opened and there was Biff!

He shouted, "You're supposed to be in Switzerland you son of a bitch!"

My eyes went bugged eye as Annie blurted out, "Your father?"

Biff perked up at the voice and turned and saw Annie.

He gruffly asked her, "And what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be home, you bitch!"

Annie flinched at him yelling her. Biff then turned to mom, who was taking a sip of some liquor.

He said to her, mad as all hell, "Lorraine, do you know how much perfectly good doe I've spent on your niece and your kid? On all of them?"

Mom got mad at Biff at that moment.

She responded, "What the hell do you care? We can afford it. The least we can do is providing a good future for our children and for Annie!"

_'Nice one, mom,'_ I thought. Mom and Biff walked out the door and Annie came over to me. She was a bit disoriented. After all, having Biff yell at her reminded her of her father. I hugged her, rubbing her hair.

I whispered, "Don't give him the satisfaction of crying, Annie."

She let go of me and whispered, "Thanks Marty."

We followed Biff and mom.

Biff said, "Wait hold on. Marty is your kid and Annie is your niece. I have no connection to them." He pointed to us and added, "Look at them though. They're buttheads just like Marty's old man was."

Mom got mad and said, "Don't you dare speak of George that way. You're not even half the man he was."

Just then, Biff struck her down to the ground. Annie and I started to run over.

We shouted in unison, "You son of a bitch!"

Biff's goons grabbed us and held us still. Biff came over to us and eyed us.

He asked, "You two want to take a punk at me?"

With that, he punched me in the stomach and striked Annie. We both fell down to the ground rather hard.

Mom got up and said, defiantly, "That's it, Biff. I'm leaving."

Biff didn't seem too worried and responded, "Well, go ahead."

I decided to ignore them for the moment and check Annie. I went over to her and saw that she was crying a little.

She mumbled, sadly, "Marty, I don't mean to cry but he reminds me so much of dad."

I stroked her cheek and said, "Don't worry about it, Annie. After what you've been through, you have every reason to be afraid. Every right to cry."

She slowly got up and hugged me. I hugged her back and the world around me caught up to me.

I heard Biff saying, "And as for Marty and Annie…or how you would like your niece and all of your kids to be in jail just like your brother Joey. One big happy jailbird family."

Mom sighed, defeated, and answered, "All right, Biff. You win, I'll stay."

She came back down the stairs as Annie let go of me.

Biff pointed at the two of us and threatened, "As for you two. I'll be back up here in an hour so you two better not be."

With that, he left and mom got down to us.

She said, "He was right and I was wrong."

We both got up and Annie blurted out, "Aunt Lorraine, what the hell are you saying?"

I added, "Yeah, mom. You're actually defending him."

She said, as she was taking a sip of liquor, "He's my husband, you two. He deserves our respect after all. He does take care of us."

Annie blurted out, "You call slapping and punching us respect?"

I added, freaking out myself, "How can Biff be your husband? How could you leave dad for him?"

Mom shot me a look and asked, "Leave dad? Marty are you feeling okay?"

I blurted out, "No! I'm confused as all hell and I'm just wondering why no one will give us a straight answer."

Mom looked sympathetic and responded, "Oh, they must've hit you two hard on the head this time…"

Annie shot her a look and asked, "Just answer us one question, Aunt Lorraine. Where's Marty's real father? Where's George McFly?"

Mom looked hurt and answered, sadly, "Annie, Marty. Your father, your uncle is in the same place he's been for the past twelve years….Oak Park cemetery."

Annie and I exchanged horrified looks and we bolted out the door and headed for Oak Park cemetery. I had to see if what mom said was true. We got to the cemetery and started to look around.

Annie froze in front of a headstone and yelled, "Marty, I found it!"

I ran over and read the gravestone aloud, "In Loving Memory of George Douglas McFly, Born April 1st 1938, Died March 15th 1973." I fell to my knees, not believing what I was reading. I yelled, "Oh, God this can't be happening!"

Just then, a familiar shadow came up from behind us. We both turned around and saw Doc, Einstein, and the De Lorean.

Doc said, sadly, "I'm afraid that it is happening, Marty and Annie. All of it."

Annie said, trying to lighten the mood, "Aw, Doc. Can't it be a very intense and bad dream?"

Doc shot her a look and said, "I only wish it was, Annie. But when I learned about your father, Marty I figured you would come here."

I pointed my flashlight at the date and asked, "Then you know what happened to him? You know what happened March 15, 1973?"

Doc nodded and answered, sadly, "Yes, Marty. I know."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Annie's POV**

We went back to Doc's garage. It was a complete mess and Doc showed us a newspaper. The headline read, GEORGE MCFLY MURDERED. Marty was in a world of hell.

Doc explained, "I went to the public library to try to make sense out of the madness but it was boarded up. So, I broke in and stole some newspapers."

I responded, trying to lighten the mood, "You know that is against the law, right?" Both Doc and Marty shot me a look as I defended, "I was just trying to add a little humor into this. After all, this is depressing for me too."

Marty smiled at me and responded, "I'm sorry, Annie. I'm just can't believe that this is happening. It feels like we're in hell or something."

Doc perked up and responded, "No, it's Hell Valley though I can't imagine hell being much worse."

I responded, "Well, my personal hell is no rock and roll, no Doc or you, Marty, and my dad constantly yelling at me 24/7."

Marty wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "As long as I'm around, you'll never be in that hell."

I smiled at his fickle promise. It maybe fickle but it made me feel better. Einy wined.

Doc went over to his dog and said, sadly, "I'm sorry, boy. The lab is an awful, awful mess."

Doc fixed Einstein's bed and the dog climbed into it. I felt bad for Einy.

Doc explained, "When we were in the future, the timeline somehow got corrupted creating this alternate timeline."

Marty and I exchanged confused looks and we demanded, "English, Doc!"

Doc got a chalkboard up and said, "Here, let me illustrate." He drew a straight line on it and explained, "Let's pretend that this line represents time. While we were in future, someone the past became corrupted. And that created this alternate timeline. Alternate to you, me, Annie, and Einstein but reality for everyone else." He got out a bag from out of the De Lorean and showed it to Marty and asked, "Recognize this?"

Marty perked up and Doc added, "It's the bag that the almanac came in."

I shot Doc a look and asked, "What almanac?"

Marty answered, "You see, I bought a sport's almanac when we were in the future."

I rolled my eyes and responded, "So, that's what you were up to when you were in the future? Man, you're a bag of trouble."

Marty rubbed the back of his neck and responded, "Uh, yeah. And weren't you the one who ended up at our future house?"

I shot him a look and Doc intervened, "Not the time, you two. Now, I found them in the time machine. Along with this."

He held up a cane top that looked like a bronze punch.

Marty took it and mumbled, "It's the top of Biff's cane. Old Biff, from the future."

I responded, "Then, that means…."

Doc nodded and said, "Yes, Annie. Biff was in the time machine with the almanac, went back to the past, and gave the book to his younger self somewhere in the past." He showed us a newspaper article and said, "See, this is the article on how Biff made his first million betting on a horse." He gave us a magnifying glass and said, "Look at this with the magnifying glass."

We both looked and Marty perked up and mumbled, "The almanac. Son of a bitch stole my idea! He means have been listening in when we…." His voice trailed off as a tear came into his eye. He added, "It's my entire fault. If I hadn't bought that damn book, none of this would be happening."

I wiped away the tear from his cheek and Doc said, "Well, it's all in the past."

I corrected him and said, "You mean the future?"

Doc blew me off and responded, "Whichever. This is why the time machine must be destroyed…after we set all of this straight."

Marty was still in a bit of shock, so I decided to ask, "So, what do we do? Do we go back to the future and stop Biff from taking the time machine?"

Doc shook his head and explained, "We can't because if we leave from this point in time it will be the future of this reality. Where Biff is powerful and corrupted and married to Marty's mother, your aunt. And which case, this has happened to me." He gave me a newspaper the headline read, DOCTOR EMMET BROWN COMMITTED. I took it, in a world of shock, and Doc continued, "No, our only hope is in the past. We need to find on the when, where, and the how of when young Biff got his hands on the almanac."

Marty snapped out of his fog and said, determined, "We'll ask him."

I smiled at him as did Doc.

Doc said, "Glad to have you back Marty. I know that you feel bad about this but as long as the three of us stay together, we should be able to make things right."

I smiled and added, "And make things right we shall."

With that, the three of us headed back to Biff's hotel.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I entered the hotel through the back way and got into the den. We saw Biff in a hot tub with two girls, neither of them my mom. They were watching _'A Fist Full of Dollars'_. Clint Eastwood reveled that he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

Biff said, "That's damn brilliant!" I clicked the remote. Biff swore and asked, "What the hell?" Biff turned around and saw me and Annie. The girls got close to him and he said, angrily, "You two?"

"Party's over Biff," Annie said coldly.

I threw the remote into the hot tub and said, "Sorry ladies."

We walked over to them and Annie said, her voice ice-cold, "There is a little matter we have to discuss."

Biff still looked mad and said, "Money? Well, forget it."

I shook my head and responded, coldly, "No, not money. Grey's World Sports Almanac."

Biff's face fell and he mumbled, "You heard them, girls. Party is over."

We both turned around so that everyone could get decent. Biff got his bathrobe on and led us to his office.

He demanded, "Start talking you two. What else do you know about that book?"

Annie answered, "First, tell us how you got it."

I added, "How, where, and when."

We really cared about the when of all things.

Biff seemed too confident for some reason and answered, "Okay, take a seat." We both sat down and we let him to let him tell his story. He started, "November 12, 1955. That was when."

Annie and I exchanged surprised looks and I started to say, "November 12, 1955? That was the day we…" Annie coughed, making me quickly recover, "I mean, that's the day of Hill Valley's famous lightning storm."

Biff seemed impressed and said, "You know you're history, very good. I was picking up my car from the repair shop because I rolled it in a drag race the other day."

Annie perked up and responded, "Hey, I thought you crashed into a manure truck."

I shot her a look and Biff perked up at this.

He asked, "How the hell did you know that?"

Annie recovered and answered, "Uncle George told me that."

He shot her another look and repeated, "Your uncle?"

Annie nodded and responded, "Yeah, before he died."

Biff shrugged. He bought the story.

He said, opening a safe behind his picture, "Yeah, right. Anyways, there I was minding my business when a crazy old man came up to me and says he's my distant relative. I see no connection. Anyways, he asked me, _'how would you like to be rich'_. I said, _'yeah, sure'_ and he laid this book on me." He showed us the almanac. I tried to grab but he pulled it away from me and added, "I said, _'what's the catch'_. He said, _'no catch just keep it a secret'_."

He put the book back into the safe. Without him noticing, I took a matchbook. He put the picture back in place, sat back in his chair, and added, "Oh and he told me one other thing. He said that one day a crazy, wild haired scientist or two kids might show up asking about that book. And if that ever happens…" He showed us a gun and got it ready. He smirked and added, "Funny. I never thought it would be you two."

Annie looked at me, panic in her eyes.

I smirked and responded, "Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing, Biff."

I pointed behind him and blurted out, "What the hell is that?"

He looked behind him and I threw the matchbook plate at him, making him duck. With that, Annie and I ran out the doors of his office with him shooting at us. We got out and got to the elevators. Biff's goons came out.

Annie exclaimed, "He must've called in the goon squad!"

I shot her a look and responded, while running, "There's a better time for jokes!"

We got to the stairs and hid in another staircase while the goons took the regular staircase. We got out of our hiding place and went to the roof. We looked over the side and saw nothing.

We both swore, "Damn!"

We heard a voice behind us that said, "Go ahead jump." We spun around and saw Biff there. He added, "A suicide will be nice and neat."

Annie asked, "What if we don't?"

He pointed the gun at us and responded, "Lead poisoning."

I got up onto the ledge and asked, "What about the police, Biff? They're going to match up the bullet with that gun!"

Biff smirked and responded, "Kid, I own the police! Besides, they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your father, Annie's uncle."

Annie and I started to swear, "You son of a..."

He got the gun ready and Annie came up onto the ledge with me.

Biff smirked and said, "I guess it's poetic justice. Two McFly's and a Baines...with the same gun."

We both looked down and saw Doc coming. I took Annie's hand into mine and we jumped off at the same time. We landed on the roof of the De Lorean, I let go of Annie's hand, and flew back up to the roof, scaring the shit out of Biff. Doc opened his door and knocked Biff out.

"Nice shot, Doc," I told him.

I got in and Annie followed behind me.

She added, "You're not going to believe this! We've got to go back to 1955!"

Doc shot us a surprised look as I closed the door.

He responded, "I don't believe it!"

We took off and I reported, "That's right, Doc. November 12, 1955."

Doc shook his head and responded, "Unbelievable that the old Biff would choose that particular date. It could mean that date has some sort of cosmic significance either that or it could be an amazing conscience."

The time circuits flicked another destination date, _'January 1, 1885'_. Doc hit the circuits which forces the date to change back to, _'November 12, 1955'_.

He swore, "Damn, got to fix that thing." He flicked the time circuits on and told us, "Okay, time circuits on."

Annie got a little freaked out and responded, "What do you mean _'time circuits on'_? Doc, we're not going back now!"

Doc nodded and answered, "Yup."

I exclaimed, "What about Einstein? We can't just leave him here!"

Doc smiled and responded, "Don't worry you two. Once we get this all straighten out, the real 1985 timeline will come back and Einstein will forget all about this horrible place. He'll be fine."

I didn't want to ask this but I did anyway.

I asked, "Doc, what if we don't succeed?"

Doc had a determined look and answered, "We must succeed."

Annie blew a piece of her hair out of her face and responded, jokingly, "But, no pressure."

Doc and I both shot her a look. Sometimes, Annie's jokes could be the pits but it was sure-fire way to ease the tension.

* * *

We arrived at the Lyon Estates development and Doc landed the De Lorean. All three of us got out.

I exclaimed, "Aw, Doc. This is heavy."

Annie nodded and added, "Yeah, it was like we were just here yesterday."

Doc smiled and responded, "You were here yesterday. Amazing, isn't it? Now, you two head into town, find young Biff, and tail him. Sometime today old Biff will show up and give young Biff the almanac. You must not interfere with that interaction. We must have old Biff believe that he succeed so that he will leave and bring the De Lorean back to the future. Remember that all of our futures depend on this."

I rubbed my arms and responded, "You don't have to tell us twice, Doc."

Annie nodded and asked, "What are you going to do, Doc?"

Doc responded, "I'm going to stay here and repair the short in the time circuits." He gave us a pair of binoculars and a walkie-talkie and added, "So that way, we won't risk anyone else stealing the De Lorean. I won't risk running into my other self."

I got curious and asked, "Your other self?"

Doc nodded and explained, "Right. There are now two of me here and two of you two here."

Annie smiled and said, jokingly, "That's too many two's, Doc."

Doc continued, "Anyways, the other me is my younger self is from 1955. The other me that helps the other you two get back to 1985. You remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"

I nodded and responded, "Yeah, of course we do."

Annie nodded and added, "That whole night is still fresh in my mind. I was spending half of my time running away from Biff's goons. Assholes."

Doc responded, "Well, the event at the clock tower doesn't happen until tonight. So, you two will have to be extremely careful not to run into your other selves. Let me give you some money."

He opened a briefcase and there was a bunch of money and all from different times. Both Annie and I whistled.

Doc responded, "I have to be prepared for all monitory possibilities." He handed us some cash and instructed us, "Get yourselves some '50's clothes."

I took the money and said, "Got it, Doc. Come on, Annie."

Annie responded, "Right behind you, Marty."

We took off and we started heading towards town.

Doc yelled to us, "Something that won't attract attention!"

* * *

We got into the store and I bought a leather jacket and a fedora. Annie bought a purple '50's dress. I blushed at her and she noticed.

She said, coyly, "Watch it, mister. I'm promised to another."

I smiled, wrapped my arms around her, and responded, "He's a damn lucky guy."

She smirked and responded, "Yes, you are."

We wanted to share a kiss but we had other things to worry about. We headed towards the address that we found in the phone book and when we got there, I started to call in Doc.

I got out the walkie-talkie and said, "Doc, Doc come in."

Doc's voice came over the line and he asked, "This is Doc. What going on you two?"

Annie answered, "We're at the address. It's the only Tannen in the book but it looks like some old lady lives here…."

Just then, a teenage Biff came out of the house. Both Annie and I ducked behind a car.

We heard a loud female voice yell, "Where are you going now, Biff?"

He seemed annoyed and responded, "I'm going to go get my car, grandma!"

Biff's grandma yelled something else but Biff was already walking off. We followed suit and we saw Biff taking a ball from some kids and threw it into a porch roof.

I called Doc back and told him, "Doc, it is Biff's house. Annie and I are on him, over."

With that, we started to tail him.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

November 12, 1955

11:45 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I got into town and we saw Biff picking up his car. He was complaining on how much it cost to have the manure removed. While he and the mechanic went into the store, Marty and I snuck into the back seat of the car. Marty went in first and I went in after him and landed on top of him. That forced a blush out of both of us.

He said, his voice near a whisper, "Quick, Annie. Throw the blanket over us so Biff doesn't see us."

I grabbed the blanket over us and we heard Biff coming back. We felt him throwing some small paint cans on us. We looked up and saw Biff over by Aunt Lorraine and her teenaged friend.

Biff said, "Well, look at we have here. That dress looks really pretty, Lorraine but I prefer for you to wear nothing at all."

Aunt Lorraine forced him away from her and responded, "Biff, why don't take a long walk off a short pier?"

I whispered, "Nice one, Aunt Lorraine."

Biff responded, "Why don't you and me go to the dance tonight?"

Aunt Lorraine rolled her eyes and responded, "I'm doing something else tonight."

Biff looked at her and asked, "Oh, yeah what?"

Aunt Lorraine lied, "I'm washing my hair."

Biff rolled his eyes and shot back, "Oh, yeah. That excuse is as lame as a screen door on a battleship."

Marty rolled his eyes and whispered, "It's a _'screen door on a submarine'_ you dork."

Biff asked, "Who are you going with then? That bug's George McFly?"

Aunt Lorraine shot him a look and answered, "I'm going with Calvin Klein, okay?"

Biff blushed at little and asked, "That guy with the hot cousin?"

I blushed out of embarrassment and being totally crept out. Like I would be interested in that son of a bitch.

He added, angrily, "You're going with me. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours? You're my girl."

Aunt Lorraine rolled her eyes and responded, "Biff Tannen, I will never be your girl. Even...even if you had a million dollars."

I whispered to Marty, "If only she knew."

Marty shot me a look and then we ducked back down as we heard someone coming over.

We heard Biff threaten, "Yes, you will Lorraine. It's meant to be! Someday you'll be my wife!"

We heard an old man saying, "You always did have a way with women."

Marty whispered to me, "That's Old Biff's voice."

Biff swore, "Get the hell out of my car, old man!"

Old Biff responded, "If you want to marry that girl, Biff. I can make it happen."

Biff seemed annoyed at him and responded, "Oh and who are you? Mr. Lonely Hearts?"

"Just get in the car, butthead," Old Biff demanded.

Biff got mad and asked, "Who are you calling a butthead? You butthead?"

_'Nice comeback,'_ I thought. Just then, Old Biff started the car.

Biff asked, scared out of his mind, "How did you do that? Nobody can start this car but me."

I smirked at that and whispered to Marty, "Not the brightest crayon in the box, is he?"

Marty shot me a look and we heard Old Biff add, "Just get in the car, Tannen. Today is your lucky day."

They drove off with us in the back seat. We took a sharp turn and drove into the garage in the driveway of Biff's house.

Biff said, freaking out, "Hey, watch it! This cost me 300 bucks!"

"Would you shut up about the car," Old Biff yelled realizing how annoying he used to be.

"And another thing, how do you know where I live," Biff asked crossing his arms.

"Let's just say we're related Biff, and that being the case I got a little present for you," Old Biff tried again.

Marty and I peered over, making sure that they didn't see us.

He added, "Something that'll make you rich. You want to be rich, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, sure, right, that's rich, ha, you're going to make me rich," Biff scoffed.

Old biff held up the almanac and asked, "You see this book? This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event till the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing...the information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you."

With that, he handed it over to Biff.

"Well, that's very nice, thank you very much. Now why don't you make like a tree and get out of here," Biff said not impressed.

"It's leave, you idiot! _'Make like a tree, and leave',_" Old Biff said smacking younger Biff on the head.

"Alright then, leave," Biff shrugged.

"Don't you get it? You could make a fortune with this book, let me show you," Old Biff said turning on the radio.

"UCLA trail 17 to 16! It's 4th and 11 with only 18 seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA," the radio announcer admitted.

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at 19 to 17," Old Biff said looking at a page in the book.

"What, are you deaf old man? He just said it was over! You lost," Biff yelled.

"Oh yeah," Old Biff asked smartly.

"Here comes Decker with the kick, it's up, it looks good folks, it looks very good, field goal! UCLA wins 19 to 17," the radio announcer finished.

"Alright pops, what's the gag," Biff asked concerned.

The old Biff explained, "I told you, it's in this book! All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it," Biff said throwing it back onto the back seat.

Marty grabbed at it, but Old Biff got it first, not realizing Marty and me. Marty gave me an _'almost had it'_ look.

"Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe? No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up, and until then keep it on you like this," Old Biff cried putting in book in the back of Biff's jeans.

"Hey, what're you doing," Biff asked concerned.

"And don't tell anyone about it either. Oh, and there's one more thing." Old Biff continued. "One day; two kids, or a crazy wild haired scientist is going to come around asking about that book," Old Biff said as he walked off with Biff.

They closed the garage door. I heard it lock loudly. That only meant one thing. Marty and I were trapped. Marty and I got out of the backseat and Marty tried the door.

I said, "Marty, you and I both heard that door lock. We're trapped."

Marty cursed, "Damn. I'm calling Doc." He took out the walkie-talkie and said, "Doc, come in."

Doc's voice came through and he asked, "Marty, Annie what's up?"

Marty started to explain, "Annie and I hitched a ride Biff's house and Old Biff showed up..."

I added, "He gave his younger self the book and left but now Marty and I are locked in Biff's garage."

Marty finished, "You got to fly the De Lorean over here and get us out of here!"

Doc responded, "I can't take the De Lorean out in the daytime but don't worry. I'll find out a way to get over there."

With that, Doc was gone...

Marty mumbled, "Perfect."

I shrugged and responded, trying to lighten the mood, "Well, it does beat being locked in a library for twelve hours..."

Marty shot me a look and asked, "Annie, what's with you and the jokes?"

I shrugged and answered, "It eases the tension. And I don't want you seeing me that I'm scared stiff."

Marty perked up at this and asked, "You're scared, Annie?"

I nodded and responded, "I almost lost you at the dance tonight. That was the most horrible ten minutes of my life..."

A tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away.

He responded, his hand on my cheek, "I promise, Annie. I won't ever leave you like that."

His lips came towards mine and we kissed. Probably not the best time for it but it seemed right.

* * *

A few hours later, we heard Biff yelling at his grandmother, "I'm going to the dance, grandma!"

Marty and I both perked up and jumped into the car. I threw the blanket over us and I felt us backing out of the driveway. I also heard bike bells.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

November 12, 1955

8:55 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

I got over to the address I found in the phone book. I was so worried about the time circuits that I had forgotten to ask Marty and Annie where Biff's house was. I finally got into an opened garage and saw that there was no car there as well as no Marty or Annie.

I muttered, "Damn, where the hell are those kids?"

Just then, my walkie-talkie came to life.

I heard Marty's voice whispering, "Doc, come in."

I answered, "Marty, Annie where the hell are you two? I found Biff's place but you two weren't there!"

Annie responded, "You just missed us, Doc. Biff is now going to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance!"

My heart skipped a beat. If those two ran into their other selves, it could spell utter disaster.

I exclaimed, "Marty, Annie..."

Before I could continue, I found myself at City Hall where I saw a tarp covering a car. No, it couldn't be... I looked under the tarp and saw the other De Lorean.

I whispered under my breath, "Great Scott!" I went back to Marty and Annie and responded, "We'll have to abort this mission, you two. It's getting far too dangerous!"

'_Especially for me! I know my other self is around here somewhere,'_ I thought, miserably.

Marty brought me out of my thoughts and responded, "Relax, Doc. The book is on Biff's dash board."

Annie added, "We'll grab it when he gets to the school."

_'Not exactly what I meant, you two,'_ I thought.

I responded, "Marty, Annie. It is absolutely critical that you not run into your other selves!"

Marty asked, sounding confused, "Our other selves?"

I responded, "Yes! Remember, you're other selves are at that exact same dance with Marty's parents."

Annie moaned, "Right, this could get heavy, Doc."

I rolled my eyes at Annie's joke but she couldn't have been more right!

I started to say, "It's absolutely vital that you be extra careful..."

Before I could finish my statement, a familiar voice called me.

He asked, "Excuse me?"

I turned around and saw my younger self! I quickly turned back around and hoped to God that he didn't see me.

He seemed to ignore that fact and asked, "Could you hand me a three by five wrench out of that toolbox?"

I backed up to the toolbox and replied, "Three fives? Uh, don't you mean two quarters?"

My younger self seemed impressed and responded, "Why, yes. How did you know that?"

I answered, "Oh, I've happened to have a little experience in this area."

He said, "Well, I'm hoping to see some lightning but the weatherman says that we're not going to have any rain."

I smiled and responded, "Oh, there is going to be a lot of rain alright. Wind, thunder, lightning...it's going to be one hell of a storm."

He ignored that I knew that and responded, "Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe we'll meet each other in the future."

I shook my head and whispered, "Or in the past."

With that, I got back on my bike and rode off for where I left the De Lorean. If I was going to save Marty and Annie, I was going to need four wheels that could fly. I prayed to God that Marty and Annie weren't having the same close encounter I was...

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

November 12, 1955

9:15 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

We arrived at the dance. Biff got out of the car. I tried to reach the book but Biff came back. Luckily, Annie and I ducked before he could see us. Biff took the book and headed into the gym. Annie and I followed him and hid in the corner.

I talked into the walkie-talkie, "Doc, Doc."

No response from him. Annie took the binoculars and looked through them.

She gave them to me and said, "Take a look."

I looked through and saw the other her and dad together on the dance floor.

I looked at her and mumbled, "So glad that _I_ wasn't _you_. Dad dances badly."

She nodded and added, "Thank God he's better at slow dancing."

We sneaked out onto the floor trying not to be noticed. We got to the other side of the floor and I looked through the binoculars again. I saw Biff and his goons near the punch, spiking it.

I whispered to Annie, "Uh, you didn't take any of the punch, did you?"

She shook her head and asked, "No, why?"

I was about to tell her but something caught my eye. The goons and Biff were looking sheepish for some reason. I looked through the binoculars and saw Strickland eyeing them. They then went outside and we followed suit. We got outside and hid behind the pole.

We heard Biff asking his goons, "Where is that punk Calvin Klein?"

One of his goons answered, "I don't know. I'm not his secretary."

I whispered to Annie, "He's got that right."

Annie giggled a little at my joke and we heard Biff saying, "Well find him. That punk caused 300 bucks damage to my car and I owe him a knuckle sandwich! Now, find him!"

With that, the goons took off. Annie and I peeked around the corner and saw Biff sitting on the rail. Just then, a Packard drove into the parking lot. I looked through the binoculars and saw the other me and my mom pulling in.

I showed Annie and she whispered, "Perfect."

We jumped off the bar and landed on the bottom of the staircase. We slowly walked up, I was reaching for the almanac, and I was about to grab it when...

A voice called Biff, "Well, well Mr. Tannen what a surprise to see you here."

Biff turned, I leaned up against the wall, and Annie copied me. Biff and Mr. Strickland had a casual conversation and then Mr. Strickland took the almanac.

I whispered to Annie, "Never thought I be glad that Mr. Strickland would get that book."

Annie nodded and responded, her voice near a whisper, "Me either."

Mr. Strickland called Biff a slacker and headed off for his office. We followed him and when we passed by the Packard, Annie and I crept by.

I heard my other self blurted out, "You smoke too?"

Mom responded, "Marty, you're starting to sound like my mother."

My other self responded, "Yeah, right."

She added, "When I have kids, I'll let them do anything they want."

My other self mumbled, "I like to have that in writing."

I whispered, "Yeah, me too."

Annie whispered, "So glad that _I_ wasn't _you_."

We got into the school and got to Strickland's office.

I whispered to Annie, "You better wait out here. Just in case."

Annie gave me a kiss of good luck on my lips.

She responded, her voice near a whisper, "Be careful, Marty."

I blushed at her and sneaked in. With that kind of encouragement, how could I not succeed? After a few tries and after Strickland threw the book out and left, I got the book out of the garbage and Annie came in.

She asked, "I saw Strickland leaving. Do you have the book?"

I showed her the book. I opened it and my face fell.

I blurted out, "It's not the almanac! It's _'O-oh-la-la'_!"

Annie's face fell and responded, "That must mean that Biff still has the book!"

I decided to call in Doc, "Doc, Doc come in."

Doc's voice came over the line and he asked, "Marty, Annie what's up?"

Annie responded, "Doc, we blew it!"

He asked, "Where's the book?"

I responded, "We don't know! Biff must still have it!"

Doc asked, frantic, "Then, where's Biff?"

Annie answered, "We have no idea, Doc!"

Doc responded, "The entire future of the world rests on you two finding and getting that book back!"

'_Talk about pressure,'_ I thought.

I responded, "We know! It's just..."

Just then, we heard mom screaming at Biff to let dad go. We both looked out the window and saw it.

Annie and I said, in unison, "Of course!"

I shouted, "We've got to go!"

Annie added, "We've got one chance! Uncle George is about to deck Biff!"

We ran out the door and saw dad decking Biff. We both high fived each other and our other selves arrive and did the same thing.

Annie and I said, in unison, "Talk about déjà vue."

Dad and mom walked back into the gym and our other selves ran off. Annie and I went over to a knocked out Biff.

I said to the crowd, "Okay, let's just back off on him guys. Let's give him a little bit of room."

Annie added, "And a little bit of air. We know CPR."

A guy leaning over Biff, who was starting to wake up, asked, "What's CPR?"

Biff was awake now and saw the two of us as he asked, "You two?"

Annie joked, "Show him what CPR is, Marty."

I decked Biff and he passed out again. I grabbed the almanac and we ran off.

Annie jokingly told me, "CPR: See, Punch, and Run."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

November 12, 1955

9:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Marty took out the walkie-talkie and called Doc.

He reported, "Doc, success! We've got the book!"

Doc seemed pleased and responded, "Great work, you two! I've got to reload the fusion generator and I'll meet you on the roof of the school in ten minutes."

I responded, "On the roof, ten-four, Doc."

With that, we hung up on Doc and ran into Biff's goons.

One of them said, "Hey, it's them!"

The other said, "And they're in disguise!"

Marty pointed at nothing and asked them, "Guys, what's that?"

They turned to look at nothing, Marty pushed them out of the way, and we ran off. We ducked in the gym, where we saw Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine dancing together. Uncle George waved to the other Marty and the other me on the stage. We both smiled at the sight. Just then, we heard the gym door open and we hid behind some decorations.

We heard one of them say, "Where did they go so fast?"

The other said, "Look, there they are! Let's jump them went they get off the stage."

The third one asked, "How the hell did they changed their clothes so fast?"

Marty pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "Doc, come in."

Doc asked, "What's up, you two?"

I reported, "Some goons chased us into the gym and they're going to jump...us!"

Doc didn't see the problem like we did and responded, "Then, get out of there!"

Marty explained, "Not us, Doc! The other us! The ones on stage playing Johnny B. Good."

Doc responded, "Great Scott! If those goons get to your other selves, you won't be able to make the clock tower and that could cause a paradox!"

I perked up and blurted out, "Wait a minute! A paradox as in one of those things that can destroy the universe?"

Doc responded, "Precisely! You must stop those goons at all costs without being seen by your other selves or Marty's parents!"

Marty and I exchanged _'oh, boy here we go again'_ looks.

Marty told Doc, "Ten-four."

We sneaked onto the stage, climbed up the ladder, and we chimed across the poles.

I whispered, "This is worse than the time we tried to convince Dave that Doc was actually not doing experiments on Einstein."

Marty whispered, "Yeah, the only difference is that we're saving our other selves."

I nodded and whispered, "True."

Marty un-tied the ropes holding up some sandbags and they went down on the goons. The goons were down and out. Marty and I slid down the rope.

We heard the other Marty saying, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet but you're kids are going to love it."

Marty and I dashed away from back stage.

Marty radioed Doc, "Doc success. Everything is cool."

Doc responded, "Great work you two. I'll meet you on the roof in five minutes."

I said, "We'll be there."

With that, we went out the door. Marty and I decided to peek in and we saw our other selves talking to Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine. Just then, a masculine voice captured our attention.

The voice said, "Hey, buttheads."

We turned and saw Biff with a fat lip. I giggled a little under my breath but Biff ignored me and kept his attention on Marty.

He said, angrily, "Do you think those disguises could fool me? Let's have it out. Right here, right now."

Marty turned around, wrapped his left arm around my waist, and responded, "No thanks."

We started to walk away but one word made both Marty and I stop dead in our tracks.

He asked, "What are you, chicken?"

_'Uh oh,'_ I thought. Marty went over to him and his arm slowly slipped out of my hand. It was like a bad romantic film.

He said, "Nobody calls me chicken."

Just then, the door swung open, our other selves ran right by, and Marty collapsed to the ground. I ran over to Marty and leaned over him. But before I could ask him if he was alright, Biff pushed me out of the way.

He grabbed the almanac and slurred, "You steal my stuff?"

With that, he kicked Marty in the stomach. He writhed in pain and Biff left. I got up as fast as I could and ran after him but he got to his car and drove off. I ran back to Marty, who weakly got up. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder and dragged Marty up to the roof. We saw Doc and he ran over to us.

He asked, scared out of his mind, "Annie, what happened to Marty?"

Marty weakly answered, "Biff nailed me and took the book. I'm sorry Doc. You should get out of here while you can."

Doc shook his head and responded, "Never mind that now. Which way did he go?"

I answered, "East, towards the River Road tunnels."

Doc commanded, "Get in!"

We got in and flew off towards the direction Biff went. Marty opened the door and looked through his binoculars.

He said, "Let's land on him. We'll cripple his car."

Doc shook his head and responded, "Marty, he's in a '47 Ford. We're in a De Lorean. He'll rip threw us like we were tin foil."

I perked up and asked, "So, what do we do, Doc?"

Doc responded, "I've got a plan. Annie, get the hover board!"

I picked up a pink floating board and handed it to Marty.

I told him, "Please be careful, Marty."

He smiled at me and responded, "I will be, Annie."

With that, he got out of the De Lorean and Doc and I took off. He tied the rope to the steering wheel and I climbed down it.

Doc said, "Be careful, Annie."

I shot Doc a look and responded, "Relax, Doc. You're looking at one expert rope climber the best in the senior class."

I climbed down and saw Marty coming towards me.

I yelled, "Grab my hand!"

He did as I instructed and when he grabbed onto my hand, I knew that we were meant to be. That's when I made up my mind. I had to tell him about the accident after we set things straight. Doc took off with a shot. The last we saw of Biff, he crashed into the same manure truck.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

November 12, 1955

9:59 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Doc flew over the Lyon Estates development. He got low enough for me to land safely on the road. Annie chimed down the rope and Doc took off once he saw she was safe. The storm started and the wind started to blow.

I got out the walkie-talkie and asked, "Doc, Doc. Are you okay?"

Doc answered, "Yeah, but there isn't enough room to land in this direction. I'll have to take the long approach from the south. Do you two have the book?"

I took the book out of my pocket and yelled, "In my hands, Doc. I've got in my hands!"

Doc ordered, "Burn it!"

I yelled, "Check!"

Annie and I saw a waste basket nearby. Annie got that ready while I placed it into the waste basket. I tried to light the match but the wind was against me. I finally lit the match and the flames burned the book. Annie and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Annie perked up and yelled, "Hey, Marty. Check out the matchbook!"

I checked the matchbook and it went from Biff Tannen's Paradise to Auto Dealing. I brought out the newspaper article about my dad and the headline changed from GEORGE MCFLY MURDERED to GEORGE MCFLY HONORED.

I perked up and this and yelled into the walkie-talkie, "Doc, the news paper changed! Now my father is alive!"

Annie added, "That means everything is back to normal, right?"

Doc responded, "That's right! It's the ripple effect of the timeline! We've got our future back! Now, let's go home!"

Annie smiled and started to yell, "Right, Doc! Let's get our asses back to the..."

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck the tree nearby and a branch feel off. Annie screamed out of being surprised.

I asked, "Doc, are you okay?"

Doc answered, "That was a close one, you two! I almost bought the farm!"

I yelled as I saw Doc trying to land, "Well be careful! You don't want to get struck by lightning!"

Just at that moment, a lightning bolt struck the De Lorean. The three sonic booms forced Annie and me to the ground. I saw a pair of fire trails in the sky that looked like the number 99. No, it couldn't be...

Annie mumbled, "Doc?"

I tried the walkie-talkie, "Doc, come in Doc."

No response.

I tried again, "Do you read me Doc? Come in?"

No response as we both saw the rope that Doc had tied to the steering wheel fall down from the sky.

"Oh, no. He's gone," Annie said, in a world of hell.

I added, "The Doc's gone!"

Just then, the rain came down. It was like heaven was crying along with us and a car arrived behind us. We turned around as the driver of the car got out of the car.

He asked, "Mr. McFly and Miss Baines?"

Annie and I both exchanged confused looks. First Doc disappears and now this!

* * *

Marty: Huh?

Man: Are you Marty McFly and Annie Baines?

Annie: Yeah.

Man: I've got something for you…. (He pulls out an envelope.) A letter.

Marty: A letter for us? That's impossible!

Annie: (Marty puts away his walkie-talkie.) Who the hell are you?

Man: Western Union. Actually, some people down at headquarters were hoping that you two could shed some light on this. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past seventy years. (He goes back to his car and takes out an umbrella. Marty opens the envelope.) It was given to us with specific instructions to deliver it to a young couple matching your description at this exact location, at this exact moment, November 12, 1955. Actually some of us down at headquarters had a running bet going as to whether or not this Marty and Annie would actually be here. It looks like I lost.

(Man laughs a little.)

Annie: Did you just say the past seventy years?

Man: Yes, ma'am. (He shows them a clipboard.) Sign on line six please.

(They both scribble their names and Marty gets out the letter.)

Marty: (He smiles.) It's from the Doc! (He runs over to the headlights and starts to read aloud.) _'Dear Marty and Annie, if my calculations are correct, you should receive this letter right after you two saw the De Lorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily here these past few months in 1885. The lightning bolt that struck…'_(He stops reading.) 1885! September 1, 1885!

(Marty and Annie exclaim happily.)

Man: (He grabs their arms.) Hey, you two! What's this all about?

Annie: (She's happy.) He's alive! The Doc's alive!

Marty: He's in the Old West but he's alive!

Man: (He gives them a curious stare.) Are you two alright? Do you need any help?

Annie: Yes. But, there is only one man who can help us now!

(They take off and we switch over to the clock tower. Doc slides down the wire and connects the wires. The other Marty and Annie zap back to 1985. Doc runs downs the pair of fire trails and yells happily. Doc goes over to his Packard and Marty and Annie run over to him.)

Marty: (He grabs Doc and turns him around.) Doc! (Doc shrieks obviously frightened.) Doc, calm down! It's us, Marty and Annie!

Doc: (He's still frightened.) No, it can't be you! I just sent you back to the future!

Annie: Yeah, yeah you did Doc. But, we're back. We're back from the future.

Doc: Great Scott!

(Doc faints.)

Annie: Great.

Marty: Perfect.

* * *

_AK1028: To be concluded… Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
